


Legend

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: In the beginning, the angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and condemned to rule Hell for all eternity. Until he decided to take a vacation...





	Legend

**Author's Note:**

> The greatest trick the Devil ever pulled was convincing the world he did not exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Follow me on Tumblr @ships-sailing-in-the-night :)


End file.
